This invention relates to electrical plug connections consisting of two matching elements in general and more particularly, to an improved method of forming such plug connections during the construction of electrical equipment.
Detachable electrical connections formed by flat plugs and flat sockets, in which typically the flat plug is mounted to a terminal strip or board, and a socket matching it is crimped onto the end of a wire, and then pushed on the plug, are well known. Typically, when building electrical equipment where detachable connections of this nature are needed, the flat plugs are fastened in the required number and arrangement on a terminal strip. The wires which are to be connected to these flat plugs are cut to length and stripped at their ends. The socket which fits over the flat plugs is then crimped onto the end of the wire. Crimping can be done manually with pliers or with special crimping tools. Typically, such crimping is done in table presses in which the flat socket is supplied on a conveyor and the wire inserted by hand, after which it is crimped. During assembly, the socket on the end of the appropriate wire is then pushed on to the flat plug at the terminal strip in order to establish the connection. This operation of pushing the socket on to the plug is normally done by hand, possibly with the aid of a tool.
The socket must, of course, contact the flat plug with sufficient force to make a good connection. In some cases the forces required for pushing the socket on to the flat plug are quite large. In many cases because of the inadequate tools used for pushing the socket on, faulty electrical connections can result. In order to make a good connection it is necessary that the socket be correctly aligned with the plug. In other words, the socket should be pushed on with a force which is directly in the plane of the plug. If there is tilting, an improper alignment and bending of the portions of the socket which make contact with the plug can occur resulting in a faulty electrical connection with an excessive increase of the contact resistance.